


Lollipops and Candycanes

by GayShipsSailing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShipsSailing/pseuds/GayShipsSailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a lawyer, Gabriel is in jail. Flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops and Candycanes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the beautiful Mikela.
> 
> This had no title, but I remember Sam saying "lollipops and candycanes" in season 1.
> 
> WARNING: There are lollipops in this story but no candycanes.

Sam Winchester wasn’t able to sleep. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to Gabriel wandering around the living room. Gabriel didn’t sleep much at night. He usually lay next to Sam until he drifted off to sleep, then got up and watched TV or something.

They had met three years ago. Sam had been assigned to be Gabriel Novak’s defense attorney. After Gabriel had played a “prank” on a local cosmetic factory, fifteen workers had landed in the hospital and over ten thousand dollars worth of damage had been caused. Gabriel was facing up to ten years in prison.

“Whoa!” Gabriel had exclaimed when Sam had first walked in the interrogation room. “Must be Christmas.” He had winked at Sam and made him blush furiously.

“Mr. Novak, I’m Sam Winchester. I’ve been assigned your case and-”

“Sure, whatever you say, hot stuff,” he interrupted. “Take a seat.” Sam nodded and sat down in the small, metal folding chair. He started taking files out of his briefcase and getting organized.

“So.” Sam cleared his throat.

“Do you have any candy?” Gabriel asked out of nowhere. Sam did a double take.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Candy? Sugar? Anything?” Gabriel’s honey colored eyes pleaded with him.

“Wouldn’t that be considered contraband, Mr. Novak?” Sam asked with a smile.

“Don’t worry, big boy. I’ll make sure it’s gone before we’re done here.” Sam chuckled and reached into his suit pocket. He always kept something sweet on hand for his brother’s son, Ben. Since Dean and his husband, Cas, had adopted Ben, Sam had learned the value of candy when making deals. Sam pulled a cherry lollipop and held it up.

“If I give you this, will you tell me everything?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“The truth?” Gabriel held his hands out and smirked.

“Would I lie to you, Sammy?”

“Don’t call me Sammy, Gabe,” he said as he tossed the candy to Gabriel. In record time, he had unwrapped the lolli and shoved it between his teeth.

“What do you want to know?” Gabriel asked. “Why I did it? _How_ I did it? All of the above?”

“Everything.”

“Have you seen the reports?” Sam nodded. “Then you’re still clueless.” Gabriel pulled the sucker from his mouth and looked pensive. “They were experimenting on animals. They were… There were dead kittens and…” Gabriel’s eyes darted around the room. Unshed tears were making him blink wildly. “I had to get them back.”

“So, you…hurt them?” Sam asked.

“Used their own tests on them,” he answered with a wicked grin. Sam’s heart stuttered in his chest. He liked when Gabriel smiled. “Don’t you think I was justified in what I did? I do. Those dicks hoisted on their own petards? Classic.”

“That still doesn’t excuse what you did, Mr. Novak,” Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow, alright? I need to do some research.”

“Right,” Gabriel said. He looked down at his half-finished lollipop, then crunched down on it, tossing the empty stick over his shoulder. “Thanks for the hit, Sammy.” He winked again before leaving with the guard outside the door.

Sam had gone back to his office that night and stayed there. He had looked up everything on animal rights, cruelty free laws, anything that could help Gabriel get out of jail. By the time the sun rose, he had found a way to save him. It was more than he had ever done for any of his clients. Sam always tried to go above and beyond with his work, but this was different. He liked Gabriel, maybe a little too much.

Three years later, Sam was crawling out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and putting his long hair in a short ponytail. He padded down the hallway to find Gabriel mixing a sundae that gave Sam cavities by just looking at it. He snuck in while Gabriel’s back was turned and snaked his arms around his husband’s waist.

“If you keep eating that, it’ll kill you,” he whispered as he nuzzled the shorter man’s neck.

“If you keep doing that, it’ll kill me,” he retorted. He leaned back into Sam with a contented sigh. “You want a bite?”

“God, no!” Sam recoiled. “I think I’ll fix myself a peanut and banana sandwich.” Gabriel made a gagging motion and took his diabetic coma into the living room. Once Sam had made his sandwich, he joined him on the couch. Sam sat in the corner while Gabriel climbed into his lap like a puppy.

“What are you, a freaking corgi?”

“Screw you! I’m adorable,” he said. They sat there, watching a game show at three in the morning, and snuggling. Whenever Gabriel had chocolate around his mouth, Sam was more than happy to clean it away with kisses, and Gabe did the same with Sam. And neither had ever been happier.


End file.
